From the Shadows I Watched You
by Sky65
Summary: I've always been in the shadows watching him, admiring him, and respecting him. To others I'd be labelled as a stalker, but I never considered myself as one. I simply looked after him, always hidden from his sight. But when the time came for him to leave Amestris, something happpened- he noticed me. EdxWin or EdxOC?Post Brotherhood.


**From the Shadows I Watched You**

-x-

Preface

_August 5, 1910_

_Life's been rough on us the past few months – as soon as Levi moved out to the far east of Amestris, Papa fell gravely ill. I've been stuck with the task of trying to nurse him back to health but he keeps growing weaker and weaker. I'm trying my best, I really am! But I'm only eleven. I'm scared I won't be able to do enough. Mrs. Doyle and Mr. Walker are both helping me and Pa, but even their help isn't making any difference. I've tried calling Levi, but I can't get a hold of her. My father was an only child, so I have no aunts or uncles to turn to either. Granny died two months ago. My mother's side of the family is also unreachable - it's been like that ever since she left when I was a baby because she found another man. If Pa dies, the only person I'll have left is Levi. I hope he feels better soon. I pray to God that he makes a recovery._

_-Lillian Terrell_

* * *

-x-

I place my right elbow on the windowsill and rest my cheek on my fist. The sounds of the train are constant. The noises consist mainly of creaks, moans, whistles, and plenty of squeaking. I watch the landscape behind the window with little fascination. Trains were so dreadfully boring and uncomfortable. Suddenly I felt a ghost of a smile creep onto my face. My eyes switched on their peripheral vision and glanced to the far right in the booth across the aisle.

Sitting in the seats were two familiar figures. The one with shorter blonde hair stared out the window like I had been doing; the eagerness and joy in his small movements were noticeable. My smile grew larger. It was hard to believe that their long struggle to regain Alphonse's body back was finally over. After all their shed blood and tears – it was finally over for them.

Then my eyes darted from the eager teen to the one sleeping with his face against the wall. His long blonde hair was tied into a neat braid that hung to the side of his right shoulder. His face looked peaceful as he slept. All his troubles seemed to be lifted from his shoulders, and that made me feel warm inside.

I could feel my face relax and my eyes soften even more. The reason I was here in the first place was because of him. Although neither he nor his younger brother knew I even existed, it was enough just to watch them. To think that I'd take on a life of my own soon- well, it hurt to think about it. Somewhere inside of me pestered to reveal myself, but my mind refused the thought. I was meant only to look after him. That is what I believed.

I was meant only to watch him from the sidelines.

His name is Edward Elric. Ever since one day, a few years back, I have watched the boy slowly grow up. He became my inspiration; he is the reason I'm back on my feet after I fell down. Without him, who knows where I might be in life. Perhaps I'd be better off. Then again, my life would be filled with nothing. I love adventure, and his and Alphonse's life had been full of it. I just merely followed them. During "our" travels, I've met many people, I've had good and bad encounters alike, and I the situations I've found myself in have been extremely varied. It was almost as if I led my own story, my own journey, but only my naïve mind would think that. I followed him – or them – and nothing more.

My eyes dart back to the windows and I turn my head further left, away from their faces. I give an inaudible sigh. As I stare blankly out the glass to see nothing but fields and sky, my thoughts become scattered. Once in Resembool, I'd have to make up my mind. I unknowingly clutch the worn, brown leather journal slightly tighter with my left hand.

What will I decide?

* * *

_**A/N: I feel really happy. I love this idea so much more than I think anything else I've come up with! I hope you enjoy it too . Chapter one will be up soon, hopefully.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-Sky65-**_


End file.
